As vehicles shift toward having autonomous driving capability, there can be situations in which a vehicle is dispatched to pick up a passenger. Such situations could require locating the target passenger. Difficulties in passenger location can make it difficult and time consuming for the autonomous vehicle and target passenger to rendezvous. Systems such as a vehicle-mounted video system with facial recognition have deficiencies, e.g., may not be usable to identify the passenger due to a blocked line of sight.